In From The Cold
by spooksfan08
Summary: Sam Buxton left the team after Danny died. Now she's back. What does that mean for Section D? Can the team cope with all the changes going on around them? Can Malcolm help? Can she be trusted or should she be left out in the cold? Follows on from Harry's Game - all characters from 1.1 to 10.6 may appear.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not own Spooks. Kudos and BBC own everything related to Spooks. No copyright infringement is intended nor should be inferred. All characters from episode 1.1 to** **10.6 may appear. Follows on from Harry's Game. **

**In From the Cold.**

The damp Autumn day suited his mood as he looked out over the church yard. A heavy mist hung over them as if wrapping each headstone in cotton wool. Still he was undeterred, staring at the headstone in front of him. He couldn't help but wonder, what if? What would things be like now if events had unfolded around them another way? Would they still be friends? Yes. That he was certain of. Would they still be working together? Probably. Shaking his head he thought back to a time when things on the Grid had been so different. Helen, Jed, Tessa, Danny, Zoe and Tom all caught up in the latest case while he, Sam and Colin tried to provide the technical and practical back up they would need in the field. All the while Harry ranted and raved in his office while various politicians tried to drag Section B into another row with the Cousins over the newly started War on Terror.

He sighed heavily as he thought of all the changes. Now there was Ros, Lucas, Adam, Zaf, Ruth and all the newcomers. Dimitri recovering at a military rehabilitation hospital, the Home Secretary being strangely helpful and the chaos continued. Only now they were Section D. He glanced down at his wedding ring, knowing that was one change his friend would be pleased about.

"We knew where we stood once." He spoke to the headstone. "It was easier to tell who the enemy was. Now, well since you were taken the lines have become increasingly blurred." He closed his eyes, imagining the one liner Colin would have answered him with. He knew his best friend knew how to get away with teasing him. The good natured banter had won over most of the Grid until Colin and Malcolm had become quite the double act on the Grid. His eyes snapped open as he felt a hand on his arm. Startled he turned to face the new arrival.

"I."

"It's ok, Malcolm." The soft Scottish accent caught his ears. "I know I shouldney be here. But he was my friend too."

"Sam." Malcolm stared at the younger woman.

"Ruth told me." She sighed sadly. "I know they say time is a healer. But..."

"Those that say that don't understand. Colin was the brother I never had. To think his family are supposed to believe him capable of suiceide is beyond me."

"Malcolm." Sam closed her eyes. "I need to talk to you. I know from Ruth that you are still at Thames House."

"Semi retired."

"And a married man."

"Sarah." Malcolm smiled. "My wife's name."

"I need you to help me. I wouldn't ask but I really don't know where else to go."

"My car is over there." Malcolm nodded as Sam followed his gaze. "I suggest we get in the warm and you can tell me exactly why you need my help."

"Thank you." She sighed before falling into step with him. Malcolm couldn't help but wonder just what Samantha Mae Buxton wanted this time.

######################

A/N Please review. What is Sam doing back? Shall I go on?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer not mine rewritten in part as I wasn't happy with this chapter. **

**Questions and Answers**

Malcolm ushered the younger woman towards his car as the rain began to soak the already sodden ground of the small graveyard. Sam remained silent as he unlocked the car door.

"Sam."

"I still can't believe it." She looked over towards Colin's headstone. "First Helen, then Danny." She paused. "But Colin. What was he doing in the field? Ruth told me he was killed."

"He was murdered." Malcolm's voice was dangerously low. Sam looked up, unused to hearing the edge to Malcolm's voice. Harry was the one she was used to dropping his voice to almost murderous levels. Malcolm was the one she had always thought of as mild mannered and calm. Colin's death had clearly affected him more than she thought.

"Murdered." Sam swallowed hard. "Why? Who? Ruth only told me he died in the field."

"It's a long story, one which I am sure you didn't come to find me to hear. Why are you here Sam? What is going on?"

"Is Harry still in charge of the Grid?"

"Yes."

"Right. Good." Sam looked away.

"Bit you knew that. You've been in touch with Ruth. You know what happened there."

"Not really. She told me a lot of people had moved on, that there had been a lot of changes. She never mentions people. Says it's safer not to."

"But you knew I was there?"

"I asked." Sam looked out of the window as the rain streaked the car. Malcolm shook his head before starting the engine.

##################

Ros sat in the driver seat of the car and glared at the young man across the street. The young man seemed to be buying every word his friend was telling him. She started the engine as she watched her target cross the street.

"Zoe? Are you seeing this?"

"Yes." Zoe's cut glass accent jarred on Ros' nerves as her voice came through the comms. "Adam? Lucas?"

"Yeah." Adam answered. "I'm following him." She smiled slightly as Adam came in to view, woolen hat pulled low over his eyes as he shoved his hands in his pockets. It seemed the would be bomber would be in custody before the end of the day. For once it seemed that a plan was actually going their way.

"Rangefinder, return to base."

"Calum, do not use that codename." Ros snapped. "What's happened?"

"Harry asked for you to come in. Not the others, just you. Don't shoot the messenger." Calum snapped as he ended the call, knowing there would be a showdown once Ros returned to the Grid. He looked up to see Harry pacing his office as Ruth stood still watching him. Shaking his head he realised how Ruth seemed to be the only person on the Grid who could keep Harry calm. If she was failing to do so it meant something really was wrong. He was startled from this thoughts as Tariq sat next to him.

"Alright?"

"No, Tar." Calum sighed. "I get the feeling things are far from alright."

##################

"How long have you known?" Ruth asked as Harry paced the office. He closed his eyes for a moment, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Harry? How long?"

"The Home Secretary called me this morning, just after the morning briefing. It was too late to stop Ros going into the field. I recalled her as soon as I knew what had happened."

"Ok." Ruth nodded. "I think Ros should be told in person. She has a right to know. I mean."

"If I was her I'd want to know." Ruth twisted her hands nervously in front of her as she watched her husband. For a moment he was reminded of the clumsy, bumbling Ruth that marched into his life over a decade earlier. He looked up and caught her eye as she spoke. "Harry, it may have been a long time ago but it affects her. It may even affect this op."

"Harry." They turned as Tariq walked into the office. Ruth smiled slightly as Harry rolled his eyes.

"Yes?" Tariq blushed, unsure for a moment if he was interrupting something. Ruth nodded encouragement as the baby of the team tried to order his thoughts.

"Ros is on the way back in. Do I call the others in too? She wasn't that impressed at being brought back in but with Adam on Sommerville's tail."

"Let Adam run the op." Harry decided. "Ros is the only one to be called in at the moment. Actually, is Malcolm due in?"

"No, it's Wednesday."

"Call him, ask him to make an exception." Harry stated. Ruth shook her head.

"I'll talk to Malcolm. It's only fair it comes from one of us." She ushered Tariq out of the office leaving Harry to worry about how he was going to tell Ros their worst nightmare was about to happen.

####

Malcolm placed the hot cup of tea in front of Sam before picking up his own 'Star Wars' mug. The blonde gingerly looked at the drink before sighing heavily.

"Maybe this was a mistake. But I thought you should know."

"Know what? Exactly." A distinctly feminine Welsh accent caused Sam to look up.

"This is Sarah."

"Sarah Hughes." Sam got to her feet before Malcolm could finish the introductions. "I thought you were in prison."

"I was. Now I'm not." Sarah glanced at her husband. "And it's Sarah Wynn-Jones now. Samantha Buxton I take it?"

"Yeah." Sam glanced at Malcolm. "She killed someone."

"No." Malcolm snapped. "She didn't. I'd thank you not to insult my wife or talk about issues you know nothing about." Sarah blushed as Malcolm defended her. Sam looked away, mumbling that she as sorry and should go. Sarah caught her arm to stop her just as she reached the door.

"All that is in the past. What can we do to help you?" She smiled kindly. "Once a spook, always a spook eh?"

"Yeah." Sam glanced back at Malcolm. "Look, I left GCHQ to have my son. Josh. Well, Joshua Daniel really. Before you ask, his father. The sperm donor as I like to think of him." Malcolm visibly paled as Sarah kept her face neutral. "has nothing to do with my boy. And he never will. And that's why I'm here."

"Go on."

"Well." Sam looked down. "I could never go back to GCHQ. Not because of the baby, having Josh was just a good excuse to stay away and my bosses there would be happy if I crawled under a stone and stayed there. Especially once they found out what I heard."

"Which was?"

"The man that had Colin killed."

"You told me you didn't know that Colin had been murdered."

"Yeah, well. I didn't at first. I heard he had died from Ruth. But that was all she told me. Honestly Malcolm. She told me Colin had died and that others were responsible for his death. He never would have committed suicide. We both know that." Sam paused. "The man that was responsible."

"Was Ros' father. We know that." Malcolm did his best to keep his voice calm. "Joss Myers is dead. He tried to kill his daughter and ended up dead as a result."

"Yeah." Sam nodded. "He's dead but his son isn't."

"Philip." Malcolm watched as Sam nodded.

"He's in prison." Sarah looked from her husband to the newcomer. "Malcolm, you told me he was in prison."

"He is."

"He was." Sam sighed. "He's out. On licence. And he's planning on finishing off what his father started."

############################

A/N More soon, if it's worth going on.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer See previous**

**Repeats**

Ros pushed her foot to the accelerator as she headed towards Thames House. She knew she was the only one Harry had recalled from the field. Part of her was terrified something had happened to the children but she rationalised Lucas would have been recalled had something happened to Amy or James. It had to be something work related, she didn't see why Harry hadn't told her what was wrong. Throwing the car into the underground car park below Thames House she killed the engine and swore. Something was wrong and she wasn't sure she wanted to know what it was.

##########

"Sommerville has been picked up." Calum stated as Ruth returned to her desk. "Zaf has just picked him up."

"Thank God for that." Harry stated as he stood in the doorway of his office. "How long til they bring him in?"

"They picked him up in Ealing, so less than thirty minutes before they get here." Tariq stated. "Oh and Ros just called to say she was on her way up."

"Thank you." Harry paused, glancing towards the Pods. "Malcolm?"

"I spoke with Sarah. He was reluctant to come in but he will." Ruth paused. "Apparently he is bringing a guest with him."

"Who?"

"Sarah didn't say." Ruth bit her bottom lip. "I get the feeling Malcolm asked her not to. Anyway, we'll find out soon enough." Harry nodded.

"As soon as either Malcolm or Ros arrive I want them sent straight to my office." Harry stated before turning back into his office and closing the door behind him. Ruth sighed before turning back to the facial recognition programme she had been running earlier.

"Ruth?"

"Don't ask. I really don't know." Ruth sighed.

"I was only going to ask is everything ok?" Calum spoke quietly.

"I know." Ruth smiled sadly. "That's why I said, I really don't know. I have no idea if anything is alright anymore."

#############

"Bloody Nora." Zaf snapped as he closed the gap between himself and the younger man. Dean Sommervile knew how to run. "No one mentioned this guy can give Mo Farrah a run for his money!" Zaf gasped as Zoe appeared from nowhere to trip the skinny blonde over.

"Hi." Zoe smiled. "You ok?"

"Yeah." Zaf smiled back. "Great. New lungs would be great."

"Getting old." Adam laughed as he arrived on the scene. The younger man struggled as Zaf pulled him to his feet.

"No chance." Zaf held Sommerville by his arms as he spoke. "Anyway, you're older than me."

"Boys, please." Erin stated as she pulled the van up to the curb. "In, now. Harry recalled Ros, so we should probably get laughing boy back to the cells."

"Laughing boy?!" Sommerville snapped. "You can just, ff..."

"That's enough. Ladies present." Adam snarled as he helped Zaf usher the man towards the van. Erin rolled her eyes as Adam spoke. The rest of London happily going about it's business, unaware that another terrorist attack on the capital had been averted. The van doors slammed shut while Zoe walked to the passenger side of the van.

"Erin?"

"Yeah?"

"I know Ros was recalled but where's Lucas?"

############

Harry looked up as Ros stepped though his office door without knocking. She glared at him as he paused.

"Harry."

"Ros, sit down."

"Why am I here? That was my arrest. You know that. Sommerville has been the middle man in that system for months. We know he is bringing the equipment in to sell to the highest bidder. Who, the last we knew was ex-loyalist terrorists."

"I know."

"We also know these people aren't afraid to kill whoever gets in their way."

"Ros, sit down." Harry stated calmly. "I called you in because this is more important. Adam can deal with the arse end of an op!"

Ros frowned slightly before sitting down. She knew when to keep quiet and let Harry have his say. It was clear Harry had something to say.

####################

The rain bounced off the metal of the rusty fire escape as Lucas caught his breath. It ddn't matter how long he had been away from Russia so many things could still trigger a memory. He sank to his knees as he listened to Adam and Erin through the comms. He tried to focus on what was being said rather than how he was feeling.

"Ros has been called back in?" He asked, unsure he had heard correctly. "Why?"

"No idea, mate." Adam replied. "We're on the way back in. You ok?"

"Yeah." Lucas rested his head back against the cool contreat behind h before closing his eyes. "Yeah."

Adam ended the conversation, glared at Sommerville and waited for Erin to drive them back to the Grid.

#########

"What?" Ros remained the picture of calm as she spoke. Harry knew there was no way she could be as calm as she appeared. He held her gaze as he spoke.

"There was a deal. He was released 18 months ago. Part of the deal was no one here was to find out he had been released early."

"The man tried to kill me. Held a gun to my head." Ros spoke calmly.

"And he will again." Malcolm stated as he ushered Sam into the office. Harry's eyes widened slightly at Malcolm's declaration. "Sam Buxton. This is Section Chief Ros Myers. I think you better explain to her what you told me about Philip."

"Ros." Sam almost whispered the name. Ros glanced from Malcolm to Sam and back again.

"Oh, this I have to hear." She folded her arms. "My brother, the man who tried to kill me is out of prison and walking around."

"Oh my God." Sam closed her eyes, remembering a time when Harry had interviewed her. "I."

"And Ruth told us you had left GCHQ to have a baby." Ros paused as Harry swore. "So? When did he tell you he was planning to kill me? Before or after he got you pregnant?"

############################

A/N Ok, this story is on the verge of being deleted and restarted. Is Ros' brother really Sam's ex? Why does he want Ros dead and where is he anyway? please review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Shock**

Sam stared at the older woman in front of her, amazed that the woman in front of her could read her so easily. Harry swore under his breath as Ruth glanced in his direction. It was the last thing he had expected and he could see it was the last thing Sam had wanted them to find out.

"Sam?" Harry spoke calmly.

"I didn't know who he was. I didn't know he was an ex con or that he was related to you." Sam kept her eyes on Ros as she spoke. Harry shook his head sadly.

"Is he planning on murdering Ros or is the whole Djarkta debacle going to surface again? Samantha?" Harry glared at her as Ruth closed her eyes. The confrontation was the last thing Ruth had wanted. Memories of the time Tessa had corrupted the naive Scotswoman.

"Both." Sam sighed. "I think."

"When did you last see him?" Ros asked, a calmness descending on her that made Harry think of a snake just before it pounced on it's prey. Sam glared back at her.

"I came to Malcolm for help."

"Help? It isn't you that he is threatening to kill."

"It is. He'll kill me. Once he knows I've been here." Sam looked panicky as the Pod doors whooshed open. "He doesn't know about Josh. He can't know about him."

"So he is the baby's father?" Ros stated rather than asked.

"Yeah. I was drunk and I forgot my pill and well, he was really nice to me."

"I bet he was." Ros rolled her eyes. "You idiot, he knew you were security services. He might not have known you were GCHQ liaison to five but he knew you were something to do with us."

"How?"

"Because he's my brother. And as for nice, that is one word that could never be associated with him. My brother is a callous, scheming, spiteful little flea on the arse of humanity. He is not nice."

"You're close then?" Sam answered as Lucas crossed the Grid to where Tariq was sitting.

#######################

"Hiya." Tariq looked up from the screen, trying to avoid looking through the glass into Harry's slightly crowded office.

"Sommerville is in the cells. Adam and Zaf are going to interview him. Where's everyone?"

"Calum has gone to the hospital with Catherine."

"She ok?" Lucas glanced towards the office, clearly wondering why his wife looked on the verge of exploding.

"Yeah, baby scan I think. You know, the one that tells what the baby is."

"Right." Lucas was only half listening. "Erin's going down to the hospital to see Dimitri later, said I'd go with her if we finish up here early enough." Tariq watched as Lucas nodded. "What's going on?"

"No idea." Lucas answered honestly. "I think whatever it is, you're better off out here."

"Yeah." Tariq sighed as Erin walked in, car keys in one hand.

"Ready?"

"Yeah." Tariq got to his feet as Lucas kept his gaze on the office. For a moment he wished he was visiting his friend at the rehab hospital ratehr than staring out through the office window wondering what trouble had come to visit his family this time. He shook his head as the office door opened.

"Ruth?" Lucas frowned as he watched her head towards her computer. "What is it?"

"I just need to check something." She stated calmly as Harry's voice carried out through the office door.

"What?"

"Something. I'll know when I see it."

"Lucas." Harry called from the office. "Can you come in, please. Now." Lucas nodded before walking towards the office.

########################

The maternity unit was much the same as Catherine remembered it. All pastel colours and baby pictures. Posters filled the walls advertising the various benefits of breast-feeding and baby care while a middle-aged woman stood at the reception desk.

"You ok?" Calum held her hand. "Charlie is with Terri isn't he?"

"Yeah she's got Gracie-Jo today too." Catherine smiled slightly. The grey haired receptionist glared at her. "This feels wrong."

"Eh?" Calum looked round. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary to him. "How do you mean?"

"The atmosphere is wrong." Catherine sighed. "I just, I dunno spooksense on overdrive I suppose."

"Well, you are your father's daughter."

"True." Catherine frowned as she realised a man around the same age as her hadn't taken his eyes off her since they had arrived. Resting one hand on her baby bump she crossed the room to inform the receptionist she was there. Calum closed his eyes, realising Catherine was right. There was something to worry about.

###############

Dimitri glared at the metal contraption that would go where his leg used to sit. He knew it was the best replacement he could hope for and eventually it would lead to his independance.

"It isn't so bad. It's going in the right direction." Beth smiled. Dimitri nodded.

"Yeah."

"And Tariq and Erin are coming to visit later."

"You should go back to the Grid with them. See what's going on." Dimitri smiled. "You never know, there could be some gossip."

"Dimitri Levandis. I do not gossip." Beth watched while his eyes rolled. "I don't."

"You do." He answered before shifting uncomfortably in his chair. "Honestly Beth, I dunno why you are staying with a cripple like me."

"No?" Beth got up before heading towards where he was sat. "Then let me explain. You are not a cripple. You saved my friend's life. You're a bloody hero and anyway." She smiled as he looked up at her. "I was head over heels in love with you before this happened. That hasn't changed."

"You were?"

"You know I was." She smiled. "Don't pretend you don't."

"Well. You were ok too." He answered before pulling her down into a kiss. Beth smiled before resting her hand on his chest. "You cheeky."

"You love me." Dimitri slipped his hand behind her back, holding her to him.

"Yeah."

"One leg missing. That doesn't put you off?"

"No, you bloody idiot, it doesn't." She kissed him again.

"What time are Tariq and Erin getting here?" Dimitri asked. Beth checked her watch.

"I'd have thought they would be here by now. Something must have happened on the Grid."

"Doesn't it always?" Dimtiri smiled before Beth kissed him again.

#######################

Ros leaned over the bathroom sink dragging air into and out of her lungs. She couldn't process everything Sam had told her and she knew there was no way she would trust anything the woman said. She closed her eyes when she heard the door to the bathroom open.

"Harry has arranged for Sam and the baby to stay in a safe house with Malcolm and Sarah the only ones to have the location." Lucas stopped a few steps behind her.

"Right." Ros nodded. "It's always the kids that get stuck in the middle. I don't blame her not telling Philip she was pregnant."

"Ros."

"Why is this happening now." Ros stated rather than asked. "Why now? He's been out of prison long enough to have done something before now." Lucas rested his hands on her shoulders.

"You know him better than any of us." He watched her eyes close.

"He'll want to finish what my father started. Djakatar was my father's dream. Making sure I couldn't stop him was just the cherry on the cake. Philip will kill me, he isn't the type not to hold a grudge. And he will kill Sam if he thinks she has been here." Lucas sighed before turning her in his arms.

"Ros."

"Sorry." Zoe burst through the doors. "You're needed back on the Grid now. There's been some developments."

"Development?" Ros was back in work mode, slipping out of Lucas' arms.

"There's been a car crash. One of our pool cars was flagged in the incident."

"Who?" Lucas frowned.

"Erin was driving." Zoe slipped out of the bathroom leaving Lucas to follow.

#######################

A/N More soon x


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Developments**

Ros marched onto the Grid to see Ruth sat at her desk with the phone pressed to her ear. Malcolm tapped furiously at his computer keyboard as Harry barked orders.

"Erin and Tariq?" Lucas asked. Malcolm sighed heavily.

"Rosie was in the car with them." Malcolm stated. "I'm going through the CCTV for that stretch of motorway. It looks like Erin's car was the only one involved in the accident."

"Are we sure it was an accident? Erin wouldn't take any risks with her child in the car." Ros began as Harry stood in the doorway of his office.

"I've called the hospital." Ruth stated calmly. "All three were taken to A&E. Tariq has whiplash, but has been discharged. Rosie is fine. Not a scratch on her."

"Thank God." Malcolm stated. "Erin?"

"Cuts and bruises. Seems her nack for driving like something out of the Grand Prix has saved them this time." Ruth sighed.

"Indeed." Malcolm turned his computer monitor as the footage he had been looking for came into view. "This is Erin's car." He pointed at the small car as it wove in and out of traffic, a red fiat following Erin's every move.

"He's driven them off the road." Lucas stated. The pod doors whooshed open to allow Adam and Zaf to enter. None of them looked happy.

"You heard?" Ros turned as Sam emerged from the office.

"Sam." Adam stared at the younger blonde woman. "Sam Buxton."

"We did that bit. Keep up." Ros snapped. Adam ignored her as Sam looked at the floor.

"Heard what?"

"Erin and Tariq are in hospital." Ruth spoke calmly. "Erin's daughter was with them when Erin's car was pushed off the road."

"And?" Zaf paused.

"And someone knew that car was driven by someone from 5." Harry glared. "Now I have two more officers injured and a seven year old girl who may have been killed. Thankfully none of them are seriously hurt."

"This time." Sam spoke quietly.

"You think this is to do with him." Ros stated rather than asked.

"I do." Sam looked up.

"He doesn't know Tariq or Erin."

"Well it wasn't the girl's father." Sam stated as Lucas narrowed his eyes.

"Of course it wasn't. Matt was murdered when she was eighteen months old." He snapped as Sam closed her eyes, her pale skin flushing red as she realised she didn't know what she was talking about. Harry watched the exchange closely. Erin Watts had taken her time to be accepted by the team but now she was in trouble Section D closed ranks. She was one of theirs, which by extension meant Rosie was also part of the Section D family.

"So who was it?" Zaf asked, knowing he wouldn't like the answer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mum!" Erin looked up as her little girl almost ran into the room. "Are you ok? Are we still going to see Uncle Dimitri?"

"I'm fine Sweetheart." She flinched as Rosie hugged her. Tariq smiled as he stood in the doorway. "Maybe we should go back to London for now, so I can sort out a new car. We can see Dimitri and Beth another day."

"Really?" Rosie bit her bottom lip. "We can come another day?"

"Definitely."

"And Tariq?"

"I'll drive next time." Tariq watched as Erin raised an eyebrow. Rosie shook her head.

"Mum is a good driver. It was that car that was naughty. Making Mum have an accident." Rosie stated as she turned to Tariq.

"The police will sort it out. Don't worry." Tariq smiled at the little girl, not liking the way Erin seemed to have difficulty standing up. "Come on, lets get out of here."

"Good idea." Erin got to her feet. "I'll ring Calum to collect us. He owes me a favour." She tried to hide the way she moved from Rosie, knowing her daughter would panic if she thought Erin was in pain.

"I'll ring the Grid. It'll be called in by now. Someone is going to know that was a car from 5."

Erin nodded as she clutched Rosie's hand, keen to get out of the hospital.

#########################

The wind was sharp against his skin as he stared out over the city. The view from the roof never ceased to calm him, even in the most difficult times. There was something soothing about being so far away from the people below. He closed his eyes and tried not to think about what had happened on the Grid. He had almost felt sorry for Sam but another part of him knew she was still as naïve as she had been the day he had interrogated her for her part in Tessa's treachery. She had simply gained age if not experience.

"Harry." He opened his eyes as he heard the familiar voice. "I spoke to Tariq. They're on the way back. I called Beth, nothing unusual at the rehab unit but they are letting Dimitri home for a few days. Beth thinks they're safer if they are in London."

"I agree." Harry paused before turning slightly so he could face her. "Ruth."

"You think Sam is right. That Ros' brother is out for revenge."

"I wouldn't put it past him."

"But?"

"I don't trust Sam." Harry stated plainly. "I know she is your friend but I also know how stupid she can be. How do we know she isn't leading that man right to Ros? How do we know he isn't going to use Sam to kill Ros? We all know he blames her for the death of their father."

"Joss Myers was a criminal. His death is nothing to do with Ros."

"We know that. He knows that but he wants revenge." Harry paused. "Philip Myers is not the most stable man I've met over the years. His father saw to that."

"It's a wonder Ros turned out as she did." Ruth smiled slightly, teasing Harry. They all knew the Grid's resident Ice Queen wasn't quite as cold as she would have them all believe. Harry's influence had been partly responsible for the way she had softened over the years. Now Harry wondered if she was mentally strong enough to cope with another betrayal from her family.

"So?" Harry sighed.

"We protect Ros and the kids. As much as she will hate it we have to make sure she isn't an easy target for her brother." Ruth looked out over the city as she thought out loud. "He'll want to hurt her. Sam's wrong. It isn't Ros who is in danger. It's Lucas and the children."

"Right." Harry looked at her, appalled that anyone could think of hurting the two young children he thought of as surrogate grandchildren. Amy and James were not much more than toddlers. He turned and lead the way back to the Grid, hoping that he could talk to Ros before she did anything that would lead straight into Philip's trap.

"Ros." He stated as he walked onto the Grid. "Lucas? Where is she?"

"I have no idea." Lucas answered honestly. "One minute she was here, I went to get a glass of water for her and she was gone."

"Malcolm." Harry turned to him. "Go through CCTV. We have to find her. Before Philip does."

####################

A/N More soon. Not sure about this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Fear**

Ros walked quickly along the deserted lane behind the shops, knowing she had to avoid the CCTV cameras if she was to keep her friends safe. She could picture Malcolm staring at the CCTV footage fed to his computer as the rest of the team tried to work out what was going on. She closed her eyes and pulled her mobile phone from her pocket. She knew it had a tracker in. Tariq had fitted almost invisible and undetectable trackers to all the phones. At times it had proven to be a lifesaver. Now Ros wished it hadn't been so successful.

"Carrie." She stated as Adam's wife answered the phone. "Is everything ok?"

"Yes, the kids are fine." Carrie spoke into the phone wedged under her chin as she carried Isabella on her hip while trying to get Emma and Amy to do their homework. "Organised chaos as usual."

"Good." Ros paused. "Amy and James ok?"

"Good as gold." Carrie smiled as Amy realised her child minder was talking to her mum.

"Mum!"

"You better speak to her." Carrie passed the phone to Amy as James toddled over.

"Hello Shorty." Ros smiled as her little girl's voice came down the phone.

"Are you coming home soon? Is Daddy?"

"Yes and yes." Ros smiled. "As soon as I can. You be good ok?"

"Ok." Amy sighed. "James is picking his nose."

"Then tell him not to."

"JAMES! DONT PICK YOUR NOSE! I'M TELLING MUM!" Ros rolled her eyes as she heard the three-year old yell. James could be heard in the background mumbling something only Ros could decifer.

"Amy Ruth!" Ros tried to hide the smile in her voice. "Be good. Look after your little brother and either me or Dad will be there to pick you up as soon as we can. Ok?" Ros' voice softened as she felt the pang of guilt pull at her. She hated leaving the children with a childminder, but part of her knew it was better than sending them to boarding school - the last thing she wanted was to miss so much of their growing up, the way her parents had missed her and her siblings growing up. Part of her blamed their disinterest in them for the way they had turned out. Ros shook her head slightly as Amy ended the call and hung up. "Love you too." Ros whispered into the ether, knowing she wouldn't let anyone else hear her talk they way she was.

#####################

"Ros has gone?" Ruth raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I'm going through CCTV." Malcolm stated. "She knows where the cameras are, so if she wants to be missed then there is a a very good chance she wont be on them." Lucas took a deep breath as Sam stepped forward. He picked his leather jacket up from the back of his chair before marching towards the Pods.

"Lucas!" Harry shouted after him.

"I'm going to find my wife, before my brother in law does." He stated. The ice in his voice making it clear he wasn't going to be argued with.

"Not on your own." Zaf stepped towards him as Ruth smiled slightly. Everyone knew Zaf could be the voice of reason when it came to the Section Chief. She just hoped the same applied to Lucas. Harry remained in the doorway of his office as the Grid tried to absorb what was going on.

"What now?" Sam asked. Zoe glanced at Harry, wondering just how close he was to loosing his temper. Adam folded his arms.

"I'm guessing Sommerville can wait." Adam watched as Harry raised an eyebrow.

"No, he can't." Harry decided. "I want you working on the case with Beth and Dimitri when they return. Dimitri needs to know he still has a place in this section. Zoe, stay with Sam. Actually, Samantha where is your son now?"

"With Jed."

"That is not an answer." Harry turned to her. "Where is Joshua and Jed at the moment? Don't tell me you don't know. I may be as inclined to believe you as I was when Tessa was pulling your strings. Remember? Or shall I refresh your memory of the PDA she gave you.?"

"No need." Sam narrowed her eyes. "Jed and my son are safe. They are at a B&B in the West Country. As far away from Chelteham and London as I can manage."

"Malcolm? Can you arrange a car to get them back here?" Harry watcheda as Malcolm nodded.

"No." Sam snapped. "I came here to warn you. I came to pay my respects to Colin and warn Ros that trouble was on the way."

"In our line of work trouble always is." Ruth sighed.

##################

Lucas sat in the driving seat of the small pool car as Zaf climbed in to the passenger seat. The rain began to splatter the windscreen. Zaf remained silent for a moment while Lucas started the engine.

"She knows what she is doing." Zaf stated as Lucas clenched his jaw.

"You didn't see the look in her eyes when he held a gun to her head. I did." Lucas spoke calmly. He knew Ros would never admit it but she had been scared of her brother. Now it seemed he was trying to live up to Joss' legacy and as far as Lucas could see that made him more dangerous than ever before.

"We will find her. This is Ros. Our Ros, she will be ok." Zaf paused. "Or at least she'll want us to think she is."

"Yeah." Lucas agreed as he pulled the car out of the Thames House car park. "That's what worries me."

###################

A/N Short chapter but more soon. Sorry for delay in updating - so much coursework it's crazy. Please let me know what you think of this chapter x


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Missing Pieces**

Lucas remained silent as he wove the small pool car through the London traffic. The Christmas lights and decorations did nothing to distract either him or Zaf. The only thing that mattered was finding Ros. Before her brother did.

"Lucas." Zaf glared out of the window as Lucas drove.

"Yeah?"

"Ros is not stupid."

"I know that." Lucas' voice was low, almost a whisper. Zaf nodded slightly.

"But neither is Philip. He wants to hurt her. To get revenge for what he thinks she has done to the family. It was always about the Myers name with him and Joss. That and power. The only way he can have power over Ros now is to hurt those she cares most about. Hurting her physically wont do anything. You know Ros, she can handle almost anything thrown at her."

"She's tough." Lucas narrowed his eyes. "He's coming after me and the kids. Amy and James are her weak spots. They're mine too."

"So?"

"We go to Carrie's." Lucas decided. "Ring her, tell her under no circumstances is she to answer the door before we get there. That there is no way my kids can leave with anyone other than me or Ros."

"She wouldn't just let them go." Zaf had his iPhone in his hand as he spoke. He pressed speed dial, silently praying the child minder Adam had married was safe and so were all the children. He hated to think Emma and Danny could be in danger by association.

##################

"I don't like this." Ruth stated. Malcolm nodded once, his eyes never leaving the computer screen. Grainy images of cars and pedestrians making their way around central London.

"No, I'm not exactly enamoured with the concept of Ros disappearing." Ruth's lips quirk in a slight smile as Malcolm spoke. It seemed the Ice Queen really had more friends in the world than she would let herself believe.

"But why now? Why is Philip doing this now?"

"What was he involved with before he went to prison?" Adam asked as he tried to pluck the memory from thin air.

"Something to do with his father and that creep Davidson." Ruth answered as she headed back to her own workstation. Glancing up she heard the door to the Briefing Room click closed. She knew Zoe had led Sam in there moments earlier. What she wanted to know really was whether Harry's suspicions about her friend were right.

#####################

"Why?" Zoe handed her old friend a mug of tea as she spoke. Sam stared at the thick but badly worn carpet of the Briefing Room floor.

"Why what?"

"Why did you leave? All I was told by Adam was that you left to go to GCHQ the day after Danny was murdered." Zoe kept her voice deliberately steady as she thought of her best friend. Danny had been so special to her, leaving him had been more painful than leaving anyone else she cared about when Harry, Tom and Danny had arranged her escape to South America. "You and Danny were close."

"We were." Sam agreed.

"I mean I shared a flat with him. I know how much he cared about you."

"He loved you." Sam sighed. "Don't look at me like that. You know he did. That's why he hated Will so much."

"He hated Will because he was a very good judge of character." Zoe tried to keep her emotions in check. "Danny was my best friend. I loved him too but not the way you mean. It was never like that with us."

"Jed thought you'd end up with Tom Quinn."

"Oh please, give me strength." Zoe muttered under her breath. "Tom was not interested in anyone other than Christine like that. Danny was my best friend. He saved me, him, Harry and Tom."

"He died protecting Fiona. Adam's wife." Sam closed her eyes at the memory. "Everything here fell apart. Fiona was a wreck which meant Adam was on his nerves all the time. Harry was only worried about Ruth. She completely shut down."

"Danny and Ruth were friends." Zoe sighed. "And she has known too much grief from what I can see. She lost a baby a couple of years ago. And her father died when she was a girl."

"Yeah." Sam nodded. "So I decided I couldn't stay here and asked Harry to transfer me anywhere. Away from here. That was all I wanted. Away from anything that reminded me of Danny Hunter. and Jed was already in Cheltenham."

"You blamed her." Zoe frowned. It was like a penny dropping for her. Suddenly Sam's sudden departure made complete sense.

"What?"

"You blamed Fiona for Danny dying." Zoe placed her mug on the table. "Danny talked those psychos into killing him and not her. He was thinking of Wes growing up without a mum."

"That happened anyway."

"He gave that boy more time with his mother." Zoe took a deep breath, unsure when she had begun to defend Danny again. She had fallen back into the habit as easily as she had picked it up so many years earlier.

"Maybe." Sam paused.

"Why Jed?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why did you leave your son with him? The last time I saw Jed he could barely tie his shoes."

"He grew up." Sam stated. "People have a habit of doing that."

"Yeah." Zoe nodded. "Well, he'll be here soon enough. I can ask him then."

"Ask him what?" Sam swallowed.

"Nothing really." Zoe smiled, all innocence. "All I want to know is when you realised Phiip Myers was using you and if you realised he still is."

"What?"

"Come on Sam. Ten years ago we took on board that Tessa bribed and bullied you. You're no kid anymore and you certainly aren't innocent. You knew who Philip was. You knew his connection to us here and you are still doing his dirty work."

"I wanted to pay my respects to Colin and warn Harry what was coming."

"Yeah, I get the respect issue. I just don't buy that you're the vulnerable doting mum you'd have us believe. I don't buy that you had to leave GCHQ because of what you know."

"Zoe."

"You never told us what exactly you had to run from. Makes me think you aren't running at all."

#################

Ros slipped behind an old, half derilict building as the rain began to abate. Her blonde hair stuck to her head as she ducked the rain. A wiry, ginger man smoking a rather dubious looking cigarette leant against a doorway trying to keep out of the cold.

"Rachel." He smiled as she got nearer.

"Gregor." She wrinkled her nose as the smell of cannabis hit her. "I thought you'd given that filth up."

"Yeah, I did. Then your Prime Minister put fag prices up." His thick Glaswegian accent slurring the words. Ros glared at him.

"I'm not here to talk politics."

"Aye, lass."

"What do you know about Philip Myers?"

"Posh git"

"Yeah, and?"

"And he's not in prison now. Oh no, he was a good boy." Gregor coughed, spitting phlegm onto the rubble at his feet. Ros glared at him, not letting him see how his actions made her stomach churn. "Aye, he's out."

"I know. What I want to know is where is he?"

"He was around the centre last week, talking to his probabtion. Dark haired tart, all legs and no sense. You know the type."

"I do." Ros agreed.

"Not seen him since then. Kept saying he was going to be a family man. Apparently he's got a kid stashed away somewhere. Couple of nieces and nephews." Ros felt her blood run cold. She had expected him to know about the baby but the fact he seemed to know about her children made her blood freeze in her veins.

"Did he say he was going to see them?"

"He may have done."

"Information or no money." Ros stepped nearer, easily intimidating the junkie.

"Yeah. Ok. Yeah. He said he was going to see the bairns and his sister. Reckoned he missed her once but never again." Ros nodded, pushing a £50 into his hand.

"Don't snort it all at once." She turned on her heel and did her best not to run. She had to get to Amy and James before he did.

########################

Harry pulled his gloves on as he headed out of Whitehall. Explaining Ros' absence when he met the Home Secretary had been easy. William Towers had always been intimidated by the blonde Section Chief so he had almost been relieved when Harry had arrived at his office alone. Walking towards his car Harry paused before pulling his mobile phone out of his pocket and speed dialling Ruth. Seconds later she answered. Just in time to hear the explosion that ripped through the car in front of him.

###########################

A/N More soon. Please review. Dimitri and Beth back soon. Is anyone reading this?


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Sorry for delay. Uni and work and life has been a bit hectic. Now where did we leave Harry?**

**Silence**

Ruth closed her eyes, aware that something had happened wherever Harry was calling from. Her heartrate sped dangerously and she was sure she was going to be sick. A glance from Malcolm brought her back to herself as she heard the commotion on the other end of the line.

"Ruth?"

"Harry." She bit her bottom lip. "What? Are you ok?"

"I am. The car isn't." Harry snapped, annoyed that another pool car would be coming out of his department's budget. "I am starting to take this personally, Ruth. I really am."

"A car is a car." She smiled slightly, picturing the indignation on his face. "You are irreplaceable a lump of metal on wheels is not."

"Don't let Zaf hear you talk about a car like that." Harry coughed slightly.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes." Harry touched the small trail of blood snaking from his hairline and decided not to tell Ruth about that. "Any news on Ros?"

"Not yet. Lucas and Zaf are out looking. Get back here. Please Harry." Ruth turned away from the rest of the team as she tried to keep the urgency out of her voice. She had to see him for herself before she'd believe he was alright.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jed picked the baby up before looking around the small flat he had shared with Sam since before the baby was born. It seemed like a lifetime ago that he had become an 'uncle' to the little boy in his arms. Shaking his head he waited as the older man who had arrived to collect him picked up a blue stuffed elephant.

"We better take that with us." Jed motioned to the toy. Alec nodded.

"Fair enough. He should have his stuff with him, it isn't his cock up that lead to all this." Alec smiled slightly at the baby who stared back, unsure of this stranger at first. "Come on, lets get you to your mum."

"Since when were you good with kids? Actually since when was anyone working for Section B."

"D,"

"Eh?"

"When you left it was Section B but there's been a few changes. It's Section D now and you have no idea." He lead the younger man and the baby out of the flat towards his car hoping he was doing the right thing.

#######################

Beth pushed her foot to the accelerator as Dimitri sat next to her. His attention clearly on anything other than the road in front of them. She knew it would be the first time since he had been involved in the explosion that had cost him his leg that he had been back to London. It would be his first time at Thames House. Sighing slightly she tried not to think that the memories the place may invoke would not all be good ones.

"Tariq says that they are fine. They've taken Rosie to her Gran but." Beth fell silent, knowing Dimitri wasn't really listening to her.

"Good." Dimitri sighed. "Why pick on those two when they knew they had a kid in the car? Did they know Rosie was there? Bit crap at surveillance if they didn't." Beth smiled slightly, it seemed Dimitri was mentally back in the game even if physically it would be more of a challenge.

"No idea. Apparently it has something to do with the boss."

"Ros?"

"Yeah. Some psycho brother wanting to off her. Maybe he thought the kid was hers? Dunno. It's either that or it's to do with the drugs cartel they busted last week. Adam still has the ringleader in for questioning."

"Why is nothing straight forward for us?" Dimitri sighed before lapsing into silence. Beth smiled slightly, she had been wondering that for a while.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruth walked across the Grid to look over Calum's shoulder. Her future step-son in law had been quiet since he had returned from collecting Erin and the others. She knew it wasn't good for Calum to be quiet for too long.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah." Calum nodded. "Harry alive?"

"Apparently so." Ruth smiled slightly. Calum was known for being direct. It had stopped offending her long ago. Malcolm rolled his eyes.

"They've been quiet in there for ages." Calum remarked as Ruth followed his gaze to the closed door of the Briefing Room.

"Zoe knows what she is doing. Out of everyone here she has known Sam the longest. How was the scan?"

"Brilliant." Calum smiled slightly. "Baby growing well, I've emailed you a photo Granny."

"Oi." Ruth shook her head. "I'm 44 too young to be a granny. It's Nanna."

"Oh because that sounds so much more youthful."

"I may just ask Harry to deploy you to Syria at this rate." Ruth teased as Calum's eyebrows rose an inch.

"There was one thing." Calum knew he had Malcolm and Ruth's full attention.

"The baby? Catherine?"

"Are fine. Like I said. They are perfect." Calum smiled. "It was when we were waiting to go in. There was this weirdo. Kept staring at Catherine, like he knew her but couldn't place her. She noticed but hid it."

"Staring?" Malcolm asked.

"Yeah."

"Name of the hospital again and the exact time you were there." Malcolm asked. Calum raised an eyebrow.

"Malcolm, I'm already hacked into the hospital CCTV. I'll find him. You concentrate on the work." Malcolm shook his head. He was Catherine's godfather. It was his job to protect her. Ruth smiled slightly, knowing what was going through his mind.

"Get his picture and I'll run it through the facial recon." She decided before turning her attention to the Briefing Room door which opened to allow a rather concerned looking Sam to retreat to the red sofa in Harry's abandoned office.

"What now?" Malcolm sighed.

"I may have said something." Zoe shrugged.

######################################

Lucas swung the car into a small empty car parking space a few door down from Adam and Carrie's home. He knew Wes and the older children would still be at school but Amy and James still had a year or so before they started at the local Primary. He tried not to tense as he watched the slim blonde approach the house. It was clear Ros had the same concern he had.

"Is it me." Zaf stated "Or is that house strangely quiet considering it is normally full of life."

"The lights are out."

"Yeah." Zaf checked his watch. "It's still early."

"Ros." Lucas spoke into his mobile phone as Ros finally answered. "You stay there I'll go round the back. Zaf, call Adam."

"Ok." Zaf narrowed his eyes as he watched Ros. It seemed to be the first time since he had known her that she was genuinely scared. Shaking his head he dialled Adam's number before running across to where Ros was standing, hoping that Lucas was wrong.

######################

A/N more soon. please review.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer not mine**

**In to the Dark?**

Zaf knew Adam would already be leaving Thames House the moment he got the message that there was a potential threat back home. As he reached Ros' side he noticed her attention was not on the closed front door in front of her. Instead her attention was firmly fixed on the blonde teenage boy that was heading towards her.

"Wes." Ros hissed as she noticed the teenager approach.

"What's going on?"

"Have you got a key?" Ros ignored his question. She had no idea what was happening and that thought scared her more than she thought possible.

"Yeah. Where's Dad and Carrie? Where's the kids?"

"Give me your key and go sit in the car."

"Ros."

"Don't argue with me, Wesley." Ros narrowed her eyes. Wes rolled his. He had known Ros most of his life and knew when not to argue with her. The thought something had happened to his step mum and baby sister made his blood run cold.

"Ok."

"Go on." Zaf clicked the lock of the car so that Wes could get in. Moments later Ros slipped the key into the lock, silently praying that her children were safe, that she was wrong.

#################

"So." Beth sat at her desk as Dimitri leant against Lucas' "While we were at the hospital all Hell broke loose here."

"That's about right." Malcolm sighed. "It seems Catherine Pearce has a stalker,some girl who worked here more than ten years ago may or may not be lying to us, Ros' brother wants revenge and the man we arrested for selling drugs to finance terrorist organisations doesn't want to talk to us."

"Any other Wednesday in Thames House if you ask me." Dimitri smirked as Harry emerged from his office.

"Where's Adam?" Harry barked. Ruth glanced at her husband, knowing she would be the only one to keep him calm once he heard the news.

"With Zoe." Malcolm interjected.

"And where would that be?"

"On the way to his house. It appears that we may or may not have a hostage situation that may or may not involve Carrie Carter and the children." Malcolm knew he was babbling. For once Ruth was glad someone else had taken it upon themselves to give Harry the bad news.

"I see." Harry paused for a moment. "Ruth, my office. Sam, I suggest you stay on the Grid for now. Alec called. He is on the way with Jed and Joshua."

"Ok." Sam looked at the floor as Harry frowned. He knew his own children were safe but knowing that someone could stoop so low as to attack his friend's children and their childminder made his blood run cold. It wouldn't be the first time Carrie had been put in danger due to her association with Adam. He just had to pray she kept her wits about her. Ruth nodded once before following Harry into his office and closing the door behind her.

#############

Wes sat in the car, itching to run over and go into his house. He just knew something had happened. He could feel it and it made him feel sick. Carrie wasn't his mum and she had never tried to take Fiona's place but she loved him as if he was her own. She was the closest thing to a mum he had and the thought that something had happened to her and Isabella made him feel sick.

"Be ok. Please be ok." He whispered, knowing that no one could hear him. Instead he watched as Ros and Zaf slipped into the front door, not knowing what awaited them.

################

Lucas unclipped the door to the rear garden with ease. Raising an eyebrow he wondered why neither Adam nor Carrie had done anything to make sure the perimeter of their house was more secure but then his attention turned to movement behind the kitchen curtain.

"Ros? Zaf?" He whispered, hoping one of them heard him.

"Wes is in my car. He's ok." Zaf announced. "Nothing on the ground floor. I'm going to look upstairs."

"Ok." Ros swallowed hard. Images of Amy and James crying for her flooded her mind. She knew Zaf could picture Emma and Daniel the same way. Her brother had gone to far this time. Silently she swore to kill him if there were any marks on her babies heads. "There's a basement."

"Ros." Lucas silently broke into the kitchen door. He slipped past the kitchen table just as Ros entered the room. For a moment their eyes locked, adjusting to the darkness.

"Basement." She mouthed as he watched her, remembering their time in the Manor House at the hands of Mace just a few years earlier. He knew she would only remember a part of what happened but he had the curse or blessing of a photographic memory. He nodded, knowing she hoped the children and Carrie were hiding in the basement. A faint baby's cry made him realise she may be on the right track. Pushing the door to the basement open he stepped in front of Ros, determined that he would be the one to bare the brunt of whatever image would confront them.

########################

"I don't trust her." Harry nodded through the window to where Sam was sat talking to Calum while Ruth came to stand next to her.

"You know Sam." Ruth sighed. "She's known to be stupid when it comes to men."

"Well, she did date Danny." Harry watched as Ruth rolled her eyes.

"I've got paramedics on standby and the clowns know there is a potential 'incident' at Adam's address. Tariq has diverted all street CCTV to the address while Malcolm has rerouted all traffic lights to allow Adam and Zoe a clear run to get there."

"Carrie is a sensible girl."

"Yes." Ruth sighed. "But she's never had a psychopathic son of a dead terrorist turn up on her doorstep either."

"There is that." Harry frowned. "The moment we hear from them." Harry paused as Ruth nodded. "No, I'm going down there. If Towers calls, tell him there are people and situations more important than he is."

"Harry." Ruth knew it was no good. Once he had made up his mind to do something there was no changing it. He smiled slightly at the warning tone to her voice. Ruth always seemed to be able to read his thoughts. "I'll have Alec meet you there."

"No, keep him here. All our officers are currently in the field or unable to be. I get the feeling this is what Philip Myers wants."

"Then why give it to him?" Ruth looked at him as he stepped nearer.

"Because Wes, Emma, Danny, Isabella, Amy and James are in that house with Carrie. They don't deserve to be dragged into this. If I can stop it now then at least that'll be something."

"I'll keep trying to contact Ros." Ruth closed her eyes as he kissed her cheek. She opened them to see him disappearing towards the PODS.

#######################

Isabella Carter was gearing up for the screaming session of her life. She was tired, fed up and needed a bottle and at seven months old was not afraid to let anyone in earshot know of her displeasure. Amy put her finger to her lips as Carrie tried to settle the baby. James looked on confused while Danny slept. Emma held his hand.

"It's only hide and seek." Emma whispered as the door slipped open. Carrie spun round to see Lucas in the doorway.

"Daddy!" Amy launched herself at him as Ros found the light switch. Lucas picked the little girl up as Carrie visibly relaxed.

"Someone want to tell us what's going on?" Ros asked, trying to keep her voice steady for the children's sake.

"We were hiding." Emma announced. "Dad called and said we were to stay inside until he got here with Amy's dad."

"That's right." Lucas smiled as Amy hugged him tightly. Ros picked James up.

"Just as I ended the call." Carrie paused. "There was this knock at the door. I ignored it. Then I told the kids no one was to answer the door apart from me. I text Wes to tell him to go to Molly's until I called."

"He's in the car outside."

"So the text didn't go through?" Ros frowned. "I'll talk to Tariq."

"The man at the door didn't give up. Started banging the window, shouting through the letter box. So, I rounded the kids up and we came down here to wait. It's not a panic room but unless you know the house well, and the lights were off you could easily miss it."

"True." Zaf smiled as he joined them. "I called Adam, told him we're ok and we're heading back to Thames House. Now. All of us."

Ros smiled slightly, about to state she had a contact to meet when Amy's brown eyes bore into hers. She knew there was no way she was leaving her family in the dark again.

###########################

A/N Filler chapter. More soon, please review.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer thanks for the reviews but it's still not mine**

**Into the light?**

Jed sat in silence as he stared out of the car window. Alec drove towards the centre of town, knowing Harry and the others were in the field. Little Joshua slept peacefully in the back of the car.

"How long have you known Sam?" Alec asked.

"Years. We were clerical officers in B."

"Right." Alec glared as he drove. It was clear the younger man was not going to tell him anything he didn't already know. He wove the small Renault through the traffic, hoping that Zoe or Ruth had found a safe house for the young man and the baby. The idea of kids being in danger made him feel sick.

"Is Harry still in charge?"

"Yes."

"Zoe there?"

"Yes." Alec nodded.

"Tom and Danny? Colin? Malcolm?"

"Malcolm is part-time. But you knew that. You knew Sam had come to London to see him."

"What happened to Tom and Colin? To Danny?"

"Dead." Alec stated matter of a factly. "Danny and Colin murdered. Tom Quinn, well he fell in with a bad lot. It didn't end well. That's all I can say."

"Oh shit." Jed paled as he thought of his old friends. He had no idea what had happened but prayed their end wasn't as gutwrenchingly awful as Helen's had been. He closed his eyes as he thought of the bubbly young blonde and how her death had devastated the team. "Tom was never the same after Helen died."

"Helen?"

"She worked in B. Would have been Section Chief by now." Jed sighed. "She was killed. It was awful. It was on an op with Tom. Awful way to die."

"I think I heard about that." Alec pulled a face, knowing he had read the file when he was in Internal Affairs. The deaths of any officer in the field was covered by IA to some extent. He fell silent as he thought about how many officers' files he had read over the years. Suddenly his turning to alcohol to cope seemed like the most stupid way of coping he could have thought of.

#####################

"Ros." Harry narrowed his eyes. "What the Hell were you playing at?"

"My kids are in danger. Tell me you wouldn't go dark if someone threatened one of yours?" Ros held his gaze. Her whole body radiated an understated anger. He knew she would vanish is a heartbeat if it meant keeping Lucas and the children safe. "Where's Carrie and the kids?"

"Zoe's with her two." Harry answered. "Wes has given Zaf a statement."

"He's a kid."

"He's also a witness. As is Carrie. She's with Adam."

"This is my bloody mess. Why the Hell is he doing this?" Ros closed her eyes as Harry stared at her. He knew she hated being on the back foot. Hated anything where she didn't have at least an idea of the answer immediately.

"Ros."

"He is going to try to finish my father's work. Now whether that means a coup or killing me I don't know. Probably both. Getting Sam pregnant was probably a complication he didn't want. She's just the type he'd go for. Young, blonde, pathetically trusting."

"Some would say naive."

"In this life naive gets you killed." Ros stated. "Even Ruth toughened up."

"She was always strong." Harry stated. "In a different way to the rest of us maybe, but not as naieve as we all thought when she started here. Zoe has spent the majority of today talking to Sam. If she believes that Sam is just the messenger than I have to go with that. They used to be friends."

"And you don't think that would cloud her judgement?" Ros frowned. "I mean, they were here before most of us."

"I recruited her. I specifically asked for two clerical staff."

"You didn't ask for a gullible blonde."

"I didn't ask for a sarcastic ball breaker either."

"No. On that score you just got lucky." Ros smiled slightly as she heard the Pod doors whoosh open. Lucas walked in with James in his arms as Amy stood next to him. The little girl looked like her mother so much it made Harry pause when he saw her looking over the Grid. His eyes flickered to Ruth who was staring at her computer. Moments later she was on her feet.

################

"Caz." Adam looked at his wife as she stared out over the city. "You were brilliant. Wes told me what you did."

"I did what any mum would do." Carrie paused. "I had Isabella with me. I text Wes."

"He never received it."Adam stated. "I checked his phone. Malcolm has it now, looks like it's been tampered with."

"Whoever this is. Whoever is doing this is using the kids. That's just sick." Carrie glared, her eyes narrowed as she thought of the man that had terrified not only her but her daughter and the children in her care. "Adam. This is not happening. I wont have this world break into ours. You spend your working life in the shadows, in the dark."

"Caz."

"You live with secrets and lies. You have to. I understand that. But my life. My working life isn't like that. I spend my days with children - I live in a world of Peppa Pig, Tweenies, In the Night Garden. Helping Emma and Wes with homework. Finger paints." Carrie sighed. "I may have married James Bond but I didn't think I'd be risking my baby's life when I did." Her hands gripped the rail as she spoke. Adam closed his eyes.

"I hate the lies as much as you do but they keep people in this world safe."

"Do they? Or is that what you tell yourself? Adam. When I was in our basement today all I could think about was how was I going to stop that man if he found us. How was I going to protect our baby girl, Emma, James, Danny, Amy. How was I going to stop them getting hurt. And you know what? The only thing I could think of was that I would kill him if I had to." Carrie turned to face Adam as she spoke. "What does that make me?"

"That makes you a mum." Adam turned her to face him. "And you are an amazing mum. Wes and the other children adore you. You kept them safe until Lucas and Zaf got there and Amy and Emma saw it as a big adventure."

"I told them it was." Carrie sighed as Adam pulled her into his arms. "I."

"You are amazing. I love you, you are right." He kissed her hair. "You keep me sane. You stop the darkness swallowing me."

"Adam." She let him hold her. "What if they come back? What if?"

"No one is going to touch you or the kids. I promise you." Adam touched her face gently. "No one is going to touch you." Carrie nodded once before he kissed her gently.

#################

"Harry." Ruth barged into the office as Ros and Harry turned to face her. "I know what Philip is doing. I know what he's planning."

"What?" Ros faced her.

"He's going to stage a coup but not abroad. Here in the UK."

"Not possible." Harry frowned. Ruth raised an eyebrow.

"Chatter from GCHQ." Ruth stated. "You know I have my sources. I went through New Scotland Yard's database, the chatter from 6 and the information from my informant."

"Mine said something big was coming. Harry, this is my brother we are talking about. It is possible he wants to stage a coup and with Nightingale's help he could do it."

##################

A/N Thanks for the reviews. Please review this chapter if you have a minute.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer not mine**

Face to face

"Nightingale." Harry clenched his fist as he spoke. He wanted Ruth to be wrong. He was convinced they had managed to relegate the extremists to the Continent. The look on Ruth's face told him she was certain.

"I should have guessed." Ros narrowed her eyes. "My father funded them. He wasn't at Basel but he was in Hans Linnerman's pocket. And now I bet Philip is." She shook her head before stepping out of the office and heading towards Lucas and the children.

"I asked Zoe to find a suitable safe house for Carrie and the children." Ruth stated. Harry stepped towards her. "Catherine."

"I heard." Harry rested a hand on her waist. "Malcolm is looking into it?"

"Yes, so is Calum. I'm waiting for an image to run through the facial recon." Ruth sighed. "What if it is Nightingale. What if I'm right and they know Catherine is in 6? That she's yours?"

"They probably already do. They probably know Graham is ours too." Harry ran a hand over his face. "Nightingale?"

"Yes. While Philip was in prison it looks like he was able to communicate with one of their lesser known members. A Carl Ford. It seems that Ford knew Myers and was initially helping to plot Ros' murder. They knew we would have officers in that hotel. They had to take an educated guess that Ros and Lucas would be the ones in there."

"Oh God. Is this never going to end?" Harry covered his face with one hand.

"Yes." Ruth smiled. "Yes it will. You know it will. We stopped them once."

"We delayed them." Harry looked up. "It seems we were a mere annoyance to them rather than the other way around."

#######################################

"So." Dimitri looked across at where Beth stared into space. "Ever get the feeling it's like we've never been away?"

"Some things never change." Beth sighed as Calum handed her a mug of tea.

"True. Bad people still want to kill us. How's the false leg going?"

"Ok." Dimitri stared at his shattered limb. "Don't think I'll be running the marathon next April but I can get around."

"Dimitri." Harry appeared in the doorway of his office. "A word."

"Oh God." Beth bit her lip.

"Don't worry." Dimitri kissed her cheek before heading towards the open door, wondering what Harry would say.

"Nightingale." Ruth stated as she approached Beth and the others. Erin narrowed her eyes.

"Are they the idiots who thought they could run me and my baby off the road?"

"Yes, I think so." Ruth sighed. "Look, the only ones who were here when it all went crazy were Harry, Ros, Tariq, Lucas and myself."

"Short staffed back then." Calum raised an eyebrow.

"You have no idea." Lucas smiled as Carrie appeared in the doorway to Briefing Room and held out a hand for Amy. He didn't want either of his children to hear anything about the terrorist group that had almost killed their parents five years earlier.

"So, what?" Beth asked. "They're back?"

"It would appear so." Ruth glanced at Ros who was barely keeping her temper under control. Lucas glanced at his wife, suddenly more worried than he had ever been.

"Tariq, bring Beth and Erin up to speed. If these idiots think they waltz back in and pick up where Limmerman and the others left off they are very much mistaken. Sarah Caulfield may well be dead but there is nothing to say there isn't another gullible idiot that buys their crap." She turned slightly to look at Sam who just stared at the Pods, waiting for Jed and Joshua to arrive.

"No." Ruth shook her head. "Really? Sam Buxton?"

"Funny how she turns up after all these years. Funny how she was the one who approached Malcolm." Calum stated.

"Not Sam." Ruth glanced at her friend. "She helped us when she was at GCHQ. She gave us vital information."

"You'd have found it anyway." Tariq stated. "You know you would have. It's what you do."

"No. I wont have this turned into a witch hunt. We need proof." Ruth shook her head. "You know we do." Ros nodded as Ruth spoke. She knew her friend was right.

###############

"Dimitri, it's good to see you." Harry nodded towards the chair opposite his desk. "How are you?"

"Ok. Physio is happy with me. I don't want to be sidelined Harry. I don't want to be pensioned off and forgotten about. I still have my brain."

Harry smiled slightly and nodded."You are the only member of the team with any expertise in anti-piracy. Do you think I am going to let you swan off into the sunset to feel sorry for yourself? I need your brains on this team. And it appears you are the only one that can keep Beth from going her own way."

"I'm not out?"

"No." Harry watched impassively. "What do you know about Joss Myers and a coup he started in mid 2006?"

"I was in the SBS then. Just started with them. It was well known something was going on. Names were never mentioned but we were deployed to help counter act it. Us and a unit from the Regiment." Harry nodded.

"Can you speak to any assets you may have from then? Find out if any more interest has appeared."

Dimitri nodded, knowing he was now effectively a desk officer but relieved he was still wanted on the team.

"I'll do my best." He got to his feet and smiled as he left the office. Harry smiled slightly to himself, at least some good had come out of the day. He closed his eyes, remembering the last few times Nightingale had crossed their path. He just hoped this wouldn't be like last time. Nightingale and Ros' father had almost destroyed the team. He wondered if an apparently 'innocent' visit from an old colleague was as innocent as it had seemed. How much help did Sam Buxton want? He shook his head as the Pod doors whooshed open to allow Jed, Alec and baby Joshua to enter. Sighing heavily Harry watched as Sam crossed to her son. The look of abject horror on her companion's face did nothing to assuage his fears.

"Jed Kelley. That's all I bloody well need." He huffed as the former joker of Section B crossed to Ruth. He just hoped the younger man wasn't part of the conspiracy Sam had clearly got involved with.

###############

A/N Merry Christmas x More soon. Please review.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Recurring Nightmare**

Ruth narrowed her eyes slightly as Jed and Alec approached her desk. Little Joshua was sleeping peacefully in Jed's arms as Sam took him from him.

"Hello Little Man." Sam smiled as the baby cuddled into her. "Can I?" She turned to see Zoe nod towards the padded chair in the corner of the office. Sam smiled slightly before taking her son over to the chair. Ruth narrowed her eyes slightly as Alec sat down.

"Ruth, meet Jed."

"Hiya." Jed smiled as he saw the brunette look up. "Jed Kelley."

"I've heard about you." Ruth kept her face neutral. "You went to GCHQ before Sam. Didn't Harry have you redeployed? Something about your attitude?"

"I." Jed frowned, wondering exactly what Ruth had been told. Alec smirked at Ruth's reaction as Harry appeared in the doorway.

"Briefing Room. Now." Harry marched towards the solid oak door as the rest of the assembled officers began to follow him. For a moment Sam stayed where she was, uncertain if she was supposed to follow.

"Sam, stay here." Ruth sighed as Tariq hung back waiting for her. "You and Jed stay out here." She slipped past Tariq into the Briefing Room as the two former Spooks watched her go.

############

Harry took his customary place at the head of the table while Ros leant against the wall. Adam and Zaf exchanged glances before settling down in their seats. It was clear Harry was furious but barely containing it. Adam frowned, knowing it was only a matter of time before they found out what had happened.

"Harry?" Lucas asked as he sat down, glad that Carrie and the children had been taken to a safe house in Peckham. He wanted his kids as far away as possible from anything related to Nightingale as possible.

"We have reason to believe Philip Myers has been in contact with surviving members of Nightingale. For those of us who weren't around when we first dealt with this group I believe Tariq and Ruth have brought you up to speed."

Various heads nodded as Harry spoke. Lucas narrowed his eyes.

"Who?" Lucas asked.

"Carl Ford. Ring any bells?" Harry looked around at the blank faces of his team. "Ruth?"

"Carl Ford, aged 48. Recently escaped a prison sentence in America where he was tried on embezzlement charges. Has a number of convictions for violence. Served three years at a Young Offenders Institution aged 18 for ABH. Also happens to be the Godson of Hans Limmerman."

"Do we have a description of him?" Zoe asked, ignoring Lucas as he swore under his breath.

"Better than that." Calum glared. "I can tell you where he was this afternoon. Ruth, when you were talking to Harry and Ros I activated the Facial Recognition Programme. Carl Ford was watching Catherine and I when we went for her scan." Harry closed his eyes as Ruth swore. Ros pushed herself away from the wall, knowing her brother had an accomplice with financial backing made it all the more difficult for her to come out of this alive.

########################

"Sam." Jed sat next to his flatmate. "What is going on? One minute your in Cheltenham all loved up. The next we're back 'ere."

"I know." Sam sighed as the baby slept against her chest. "I didn't want you dragged into all this. You've been so good to me. To us." She indicated the baby. Jed shrugged his shoulders.

"You're a mate." Jed smiled. "And whatever is going on is not Josh's fault. So? Come on Buxton, spill."

"I made a mistake in coming back here. I thought I was helping but.." She looked towards the closed door of the Briefing Room. "I thought if I came here and told Harry what was going on. If I could get Malcolm to trust me, then maybe just maybe I'd get that man out of my life forever."

"What man?"

"His father. The sperm donor." She kissed Josh's wispy hair as she spoke.

"Oh him." Jed rolled his eyes. "What you ever saw in him I will never know."

"A bottle or two of white wine, trust me. Wine goggles are worse than beer goggles could ever be." Sam sighed. "I just wish I had known then what I know now." She rested her head back against the cool grey wall.

"Which is?" Jed turned to her. "Come on Sam, I've been looking after the baby, had Action Man barge into our flat and treat me like I'm something he stepped in. Now you're holding out on me. You are not the only ex-spook in the room."

"It's safer if I didn't tell you."

"SAFER!" Jed yelled. "Jesus SAM! How is it safer? Ok, it was only Alec 'I love myself' White who barged into our flat but bloody Hell. It could have been a right nutter. It could have been the sodding Sperm Donor or one of his friends. Dunno about you but I am trying to keep that little boy safe. And I would prefer not to end up buried in concrete under the M6!"

"Jed."

"I've had enough of this." Jed walked towards the Pods. Swearing when they failed to open.

"Jed, please."

"What? Please don't bugger off? Please don't stop you dragging me into this world again? You know Harry had me sent to GCHQ. You know why."

"Not my fault you couldn't keep your mouth shut." Sam hissed as she reached him. Little Josh slept peacefully on the chair as she walked towards him.

"No? Not my fault you can't keep your legs shut!" The slap reverberated around the deserted Grid as Malcolm and Harry appeared in the doorway of the Briefing Room.

"Play nicely children." Harry snapped. "Jeremy, Samantha my office. Now." He marched towards his abandoned office, followed my Malcolm knowing that Ros was in the Briefing Room issuing orders to the rest of the team.

##############

"Philip Myers is apparently keen to finish what he started." Ros stated, her voice a detached monotone considering she was referring to her only brother. Lucas frowned slightly. "Now that we know Nightingale is involved we have to assume an attack is imminent."

"Last time they staged anything major was the hotel bombing." Adam got to his feet and started pacing. "Why attack Carrie and the kids? Why block texts going to Wes' phone? Why have Catherine followed to the Antenatal Clinic?"

"Dunno." Calum frowned. "But I will be asking him that. Hopefully alone, in a dark alley." Ros smirked as the new boy spoke. She genuinely liked the newest member of the team and had the feeling he was more than your average techi.

"Right." Ros pushed herself away from the wall. "I suggest we find my darling brother and his little friend. Soon, before they start thinking they can copy their heros." She stepped away from the wall and headed towards the door, knowing her team would already be working on finding the two men.

#############################

"Samantha." Harry glared at the younger blonde. "Why did you approach Malcolm at Colin's grave?"

"You know why." Her soft Scottish accent filled the air. Malcolm sighed.

"Tell me again." Harry stated rather than asked.

"Sam?" Jed looked at her.

"Philip threatened me." Sam sighed. "I didn't want to come back here. Ok, I kept in touch with Ruth but that was all. When I lost contact with her for a couple of years I assumed she had met the same fate Danny did. You see, Harry. It's always your best that end up dead."

"Explains why your still here." Jed sulked. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Ruth's location at that time is no concern of yours. Why did you seek out Malcolm?"

"Because I knew he would at least listen to me." Sam glanced at Malcolm. "I knew you would see that I needed help."

"You told me you were concerned. You didn't say about what until we came here. I am not all totally convinced you have told us everything." Malcolm watched as she closed her eyes.

"I should have been straight with you." Sam sighed. "From the start."

"Sam?" Jed was totally confused. "What is it?"

"Philip is Joshua's father. That is true." Sam stated sadly. "I was an idiot to fall for him."

"You are not the first young woman to make the wrong choices there." Harry spoke calmly, remembering how his daughter had told him she was pregnant with Charlie. "You wont be the last."

"No but not all women who get pregnant by an idiot risk their lives." Sam sighed. "I was at his flat. He didn't know I was pregnant then. I wasn't very far gone."

"Go on."

"I wanted to tell him."

"Oh here we go." Jed glanced through the blinds to see Zoe pick up Joshua who had clearly woken up. Sam ignored him.

"He was asleep. And I decided to wrap my test in gift paper and leave it on his pillow. Only I had to find some, so I went snooping in his study. The computer was on and well, you know me. Once a spook."

"You went looking." Malcolm stated.

"Aye." Sam nodded. "And he caught me. Beat the crap out of me. I nearly lost the baby, spent three weeks in ITU. When I got out I did a bit more digging. Had to leave GCHQ. He has friends who work there. Mathematicians who have no clue."

"Ruth will vouch for that." Ros stated as she walked in. "Dimitri has a contact. We're meeting in twenty minutes."

"Good." Harry waved her into the office.

"He is planning to kill as many of his father's enemies as possible. He wants to clear the way for the coup to happen. Only it's not some obscure little island. It's here. In London."

"And you only decided to tell us this now?" Ros turned to see Jed down heavily on the battered red sofa in the corner. Harry ran a hand over his face, angry and terrified that they seemed to have a well financed psychopath to deal with. One which knew his oldest child was pregnant.

"I." Sam swallowed hard. "I wanted to."

"Right." Ros snapped. "About time I paid my darling brother a visit." She marched out of the Pods before Harry or Malcolm could say another word.

#############################

A/N Happy New Year. Please review


End file.
